Whose Prude Now
by Mr Migerk
Summary: The children of Naruto and his friends. Main focus: Shika plus Temari equals Ketsuno the Main Character. Downtime between missions. how will the Chunin spend it?


Tired gray eyes gazed around the small dingy bar uninterested and apathetic

Tired gray eyes gazed around the small dingy bar uninterested and apathetic. Yet the puff of smoke let out by Ketsuno, after a long drag on his cigarette, seeming sorrowful the cloud matching the color of his eyes. He slowly rose, favoring his left leg, and walked out of the bar with a slight limp. Reaching the crowded main street of Konoha the night lit only by the dim glow of hanging lamps and the light spilling out of the windows and doors of the buildings.

Ketsuno gazed at the ground a few feet in front of him slowing navigating threw the immense crowd of people going about their business. He reached his two room apartment a few minutes later lazily pushing the door open and kicking it closed behind him with a little extra than was necessary. He schlepped over to his room stripping on the way and collapsed onto his bed, if you could call it a bed even, more like a mattress with a pillow and sheet. He was in his own bed for the first time since returning from his last mission, A rank. His leg still hurt from the half healed burns. But his wounds were nothing compared to the injuries others had acquired on the mission, but he couldn't dwell on that now. He shooed the thoughts from his head.

Ketsuno could barely keep conscious, he was exhausted, and it was truly a good thing it'd be days maybe even a week before his next mission. He drifted off into an uneasy nightmare infested sleep.

Ketsuno snapped awake later that night due to the memories of the past mission that haunted his brain, _it was his fault_.

It was always like this after a mission that went awry, days of nightmares then he'd forget… he always did. They would be crazy to expect him not to be effected by the atrocities of death and war at his age, or _he'd_ be crazy if he wasn't. He lazily stuck a cigarette in his mouth and smoked it slowly drifting in and out of sleep.

A figure crept quietly on the roof of Ketsuno's apartment building, they eased them self over the edge using chakra to cling on to the vertical walls of the five story building. They swung into Ketsuno's room slowly hitting the floor with an almost silent thud. They walked over to his bed and gazed down at Ketsuno.

"Idiot fell asleep with a cigarette in him mouth, he gonna burn his whole building down,"

The intruder flicked the cigarette out of Ketsuno's mouth and in to the trash can. Ketsuno instantly turned into a puff of smoke and was gone.

"Illusion?" the intruder was confused but not for long due to Ketsuno pinning then down to the bed with a kunai at their throat.

"Yo Ketsuno, chill it's me Rikku," his captive yelped.

"Why do you think I have the knife?" Ketsuno sarcastically drawled at his team mate releasing her, "To what do I owe this _pleasure,_" the deep sarcasm not lost on his team mate.

"Eh," she began, "the pleasure you own is nothing to the one I do," she finished her eyes resting on his naked crotch.

"You dirty pervert, get out of my apartment,"

Rikku pouted, "but I've go no where to go,"

"Damn Rikku, you got kicked out again? Why do you get caught so easily?"

"Easy for you to say mister, I don't drink or live with my parents,"

Ketsuno grunted something about going back to sleep and dropped into his bed turning away from her and pulled the covers up to his waist. As he closed his eyes he felt a warm presence slipping under the covers and snuggling her very female form against his.

"No,"

"As if I'm sleeping on your floor, besides we slept together on missions before,"

"That is in necessary survival situations and is as a team, this," his indication of her lost to the darkness, "is fore your own perverted pleasure,"

"Awe, don't be a prude," Rikku placed her hand on Ketsuno's chest, "your showing your age little boy,"

"You're only two years older than me," Ketsuno began, "and yet it still makes you a pedophile,"

"Hmm, I like the sound of that," she purred.

Ketsuno materialized a kunai in mid air and stabbed in into the mattress between them, "no crossing this line,"

"Your no fun," Rikku turned over and Ketsuno began to fall asleep again.

Ketsuno awoke the next morning with a familiar warm presence up against him Rikku had removed the kunai and cuddle up against Ketsuno her head on his shoulder her body curled up along his side.

"Screw you Rikku," Ketsuno mumbled slipping out of bed.

"Come back, I'm cold," Rikku teased smiling without opening her eyes.

Ketsuno ignored her schlepping over to his bathroom and turning on the shower, he stepped in but not before making sure the door was locked. Not that a lock would do much to protect him from Rikku considering she could pick them quite well. Luckily for Ketsuno when his undisturbed shower was over he was relived to find Rikku asleep in his bed. He had never thought about it but, _she must be pretty down and I was such a dick to her last night_. Ketsuno shrugged off the thought slipping on a pair of worn jeans not even bothering to put anything on under them and dragged himself into the kitchen.

Ketsuno grabbed a piece of bread from his pantry and hucked it into his toaster. His back was turned to the door but even so he noticed when Rikku entered the room hungrily starring at the waist of the _very_ baggy jeans and all they revealed.

"Enjoying the view?" Ketsuno half turned lazily.

"Quite a bit in fact," Rikku muttered sleepy yet unperturbed, "a little landscaping this morning?" Rikku's eyes had fallen upon the front of Ketsuno's jeans.

"Eh, I thought why not," Ketsuno's mask of nonchalance slightly defeated by the pink tinge of his cheeks.

"Whatever you think is best," Rikku said winking at him and sitting down with a sigh. Ketsuno's toast popped out of the toaster, he lanced it with his butter knife taking a bit before placing it upon his plate. He began tearing into the bread with a pink ting to his face. Rikku sat across from Ketsuno gazing victoriously at him from over a cup of coffee she had seemingly gotten from no where.

It was then that Ketsuno realized her drifting over to cuddle with him was no accident that morning as he glanced at his full coffee pot and Rikku's already showered state.

"Rikku! You what?" Sankuri giggle from her hospital bed, she was the third member of team 14 and had been seriously injured on the teams previous mission.

"Well I couldn't have stayed with you," Rikku explained comically.

"Your eighteen, he's sixteen," Sankuri explained in hysterics, "That's like illegal,"

"Yeah, it would have been, if we had done anything," Rikku sighed.

"You seem disappointed," Sankuri could barley contain herself.

"Yeah," Rikku's frown was over exaggerated, "I thought he liked me,"

"He does, he just hasn't realized it yet," Sankuri said, "You've gotta make the first move,"

"What if I don't wanna," Rikku pouted, "what a dick,"

"That big, huh?" Sankuri made an immature joke.

"Yeah," Rikku giggled.

"No way!"

"He sleeps nude,"

Ketsuno lazed on a hill later that day watching clouds lazily with a cigarette in his mouth, both habits he picked up from his dad, Konoha's laziest shinobi, he also got his fierce intellect and general apathy towards life from Shikamaru Nara as well. His fierce temper and strength had been inherited from his mother, the desert's own Temari.

The pair currently resided in Sunagakure serving as aids and diplomats for the fifth Kazekage. They decided that Konoha was a safer place to grow up considering the war Sunagakure was waging with Kunogakure the village hidden in the waves.

His thoughts slow strayed, like the passing of the clouds, to a certain team mate of his, "Troublesome woman," he quoted is father.

The clouds soon grew to a darker gray in color and floated across the sky to bunch together in a menacing way. The sky grew dark and a small rain drop began to hit Ketsuno in the face. He slowly rose and began a slow walk into town with his hands on his pockets. The rain began to pick up so Ketsuno pulled the hood on his tactical chunin vest up over his head. It didn't do much neither did the fishnet shirt he wore under he vest. His whole face was in shadows due to the clouds blocking the sun. Yet his cigarette cast a red glow upon his face.

The glum nature of the day emphasized Ketsuno's dreadful mood that day, what to do with his first day off of many? He could go train but it was far too early to start that up again and he was much to tired to do that anyway. He could go see what Rikku is up to but she is probably getting drunk with her friends or visiting Sankuri. Sankuri…shit.

Ketsuno's deep thought was interrupted by a loud bark followed by an, "Oi, Ketsuno, get your lazy ass outa the rain and join us,"

Ketsuno looked up seeing the white Hyuga eyes of Tira Inuzuka looking at him from inside a small bar his dog Shino was growling at Ketsuno's heels. Ketsuno walked into the bar and ordered nothing sitting down in the only empty stool at the bar. Tira introduced Ketsuno to his two friends from the village hidden in the mist, but Ketsuno barely listen nodding to each of them.

"So?" Tira began enthusiastically, "How'd that mission go,"

"We got fucked out there, Sankuri is in the hospital I don't really wanna go into it,"

"Oh, well then" Ketsuno zoned out letting his friend steer the conversation in some other random direction. His skill with words always puzzled Ketsuno considering his parents were never much for talking. Ketsuno sat in the bar moodily sating off into the distance barley contributing to the conversation at hand until he heard one of the mist nin say, "It's their fault if you team mate gets injured on a mission why should you have to risk your life to save theirs which they couldn't even protect themselves."

"Tch, just what'd be expected from a sadistic mist psychopath,"

"What'd you say, punk?"

"You heard me psycho,"

"You leaf fags are all the same, pussies who don't know how to do what's necessary to complete the mission,"

Ketsuno sung his fist straight into the mist shinobi's jaw sending the older man flying into the street behind him. The man got up snarling a trickle of blood running out of a cracked lip. He swung at Ketsuno who instantly analyzed the other ninja's fighting style determining that he was weaker in taijutsu than Ketsuno and thus Ketsuno could win in a fair fight. Ketsuno ducked swinging out a leg sending the mist ninja to the ground. Ketsuno then picked up the man by his collar and slammed his forehead into the other ninja's cranium.

Ketsuno stood slipping a cigarette into his mouth and lighting it said to Tira, "Sorry bout this,"

"No your not, you dick," Tira joked.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna go ahead and head home anyway it'd be slightly awkward if I stayed,"

"Heh, yeah, later Ket,"

Ketsuno strolled home glad he had found an outlet for his excess amounts of angst. Once he reached his apartment he strolled in stripping as he headed foe bed not even bothering to lock his door or check the time.

Ketsuno was woken up later that night by the loud crash of a very drunk Rikku collapsing threw the door of his apartment. Ketsuno walked over to the almost passed out girl and hefted her up unceremoniously throwing her over a shoulder.

"No wonder your dumb ass always gets caught, you're so loud," Ketsuno drawled sarcastically.

"Easy for you to say," Rikku began as Ketsuno entered his bathroom, "no parents," she explained as if he didn't know.

Ketsuno dumped her in his bed with a thump not even giving a thought to making her sleep on the floor, "Awe, your so sweet," her sarcasm not lost to intoxication.

"Go to sleep," Ketsuno chuckled dropping into bed next to her.

"Who said you're the boss of me," Rikku wanted to know.

"I did now shut up and go to sleep," Rikku grudgingly closed her eyes and began to drift off.

"Troublesome woman," Ketsuno grinned closing his eyes as well.

Rikku awoke the next morning with a hangover she wouldn't wish upon her worst enemy, "I'm never drinking again," Rikku groaned.

"You say that every time," Ketsuno snorted from next to her.

"Wait," a grin spread across Rikku's face, "did we?"

"Last night?" Ketsuno turned over, "nope,"

"Awe lame, you prude," Rikku joked, "you know, I have certain needs, and if they aren't fulfilled I may have to go and shack up with some other guy,"

"Be my guest,"

"Dick,"

"Ha ha, you wish," Ketsuno chuckled.

Rikku moaned slightly longing and defeated wile she got up and began to strip on her way to the shower. Catching Ketsuno watching she turned asking, "Enjoying the view," perfectly imitating him from the day before.

Ketsuno grunted, blushed and pulled the sheets over his head all at the same time, wile Rikku chuckled on her way to the shower.

When she had finished her shower Rikku got dressed seeing that Ketsuno had fallen back to sleep she left the apartment letting the younger shinobi sleep in peace. Ketsuno woke a few minutes later and sighed as he sat up in bed a battle waging in his head. It was his fault she was in the hospital, he had to go visit her, it was his fault.

Flash Back

Rikku had gone in, she would extract the target he and Sankuri would serve as backup. The two waited on their perch in a tree for what seemed like hours then everything happened so suddenly. Rikku burst out of the compound a man no younger than seventy over her shoulders unconscious and bound. She was followed by a trio of cloud ninja followed closely hurling kunai at Rikku. A pair planted themselves in the tree inches from Sankuri.

"Ketsuno, go with Rikku, I'll handle these bastards,"

Ketsuno leapt into the forest right behind Rikku, an explosion rocked the ground the sound blasting threw the air like a thunderbolt.

"Shit, explosive tags," Ketsuno cursed remembering the two kunai planted at their team leader's feet. Ketsuno turned and sped back to the site of the battle. A smoldering Sankuri held off the three Shinobi using a shadow clone technique. Ketsuno sprung off a tree branch throwing a tsunami of weapons ranging from needles to kunai the stars at the three cloud ninja the barrage overtaking them almost instantly. He landed in front of Sankuri, who had collapsed at this point. Ketsuno didn't even notice the kunai in his left leg even as he bent down to pick up his squad leader…

Ketsuno awoke a week later in the burn ward of Konoha's main shinobi hospital, his first attempt to stand up ended in him passing out from the pain. He woke again some hours later and pulled himself out of bed and limped over to the window climbing out and heading for the nearest bar that would serve him.

Ketsuno walked threw the hospital to the room he had been told Sankuri was staying in. Peeping in the room he saw Sankuri sitting out of bed looking out a window at the parting clouds of the storm from the day before.

"Uh...hey?" Ketsuno had no idea what to say and he cursed himself for not thinking of something on his way to the hospital.

"Heh, well spoken there champ," Sankuri began light hearted as ever, "I hear your bed has been commandeered,"

"Tch, more like hijacked," the pair shared a laugh, the pair shared a laugh, Sankuri's white eye's looked threw Ketsuno.

"You try anything yet?" the Brown haired kinochi raised her eyebrows at the younger shinobi

"What?" Ketsuno blushed, "Why would I?"

"Ha, don't deny it dude you totally dig her," Sankuri chuckled.

"I dig her? What is this? The seventies?" Ketsuno laughed,"And besides I always thought of her flirting as a way to torture me because I'm younger and awkward,"

"Yeah, it _was _that but…" Sankuri left the end of the statement off letting Ketsuno fill in the rest.

"Shit…I gotta go,"

"Yeah I thought you might say that my succinct friend, you better get your ass back here and visit me soon, before I can kick your ass for taking so long to get here in the first place,"

"Whatever," Ketsuno chuckled walking out the door at a fast pace.

Ketsuno's mind, not for the first time that day, was in overdrive. His deep thought brought him to wander Konoha for hours ending him up at the bath houses.

"Shit, how do I get home?" Ketsuno never reached this area of the city and was lost for a few moments. He picked one random alley way running along a bath house and began to stroll down it replacing his burnt down cigarette with a new one.

He heard a deep male giggling and looked up, about twenty feet down the side street was a man, about his dad's age, with fuzzy blond hair and marks on his checks almost reminiscent of whiskers gazing threw a hole in the wall of the bath house.

"Hey, old man, what are you doing?"

The old man put a finger to his lips and beckoned Ketsuno over, "Take a look for yourself,"

Ketsuno put his eye to the hole and the cigarette dropped from his mouth, "You dirty old pervert,"

"Hey," the man began, "You should have some respect for your elders,"

"Yeah, cause you're such a role model," Ketsuno smirked sarcastically.

"Yeah I am! I'm The Hokage and all," Naruto Uzumaki exclaimed.

"Heh, my father told me all about you, troublesome spastic pervert,"

"Troublesome eh? So your Shika's kid," the Hokage mused, "heh he would have a smart ass,"

"So what are you doing spying on girls?" Ketsuno inquired, "Won't Sasuke kick your ass all over the place or something?"

"So much for confiding in friends," Naruto muttered, "Remind me to kick your dad's ass,"

"Will do,"

"Well, Sasuke is not in Konoha right now so, here I am,"

"But aren't you gay? You know the whole husband thing?"

"Eh, Sasuke is pretty much a chick, he nags and moans like one at least. Then again in bed we kinda switch off,"

"Damn, perv, too much information,"

"So what about you? Shika's bastard gotta love life?"

"Well, I'm mostly into older men," Ketsuno winked at Naruto.

"Smart ass, no really," he Hokage took a seat indicating Ketsuno to do the same. It seemed Naruto really wanted to know about him so Ketsuno guessed it was ok to tell the Hokage what was going on in his life at that point.

"You lucky bastard," the Hokage commented after hearing about Ketsuno's bed sharing dilemma.

"Lucky?" Ketsuno didn't quite understand how someone in his current situation could be considered lucky.

"You've got this fenominal girl, who you're obviously crazy about, and who feels the same way about you, who is currently sleeping in your bed as we speak,"

"It's all too troublesome to deal with,"

"Yeah your Shika's kid alright,"

"Well then, fuck you old man,"

"And Temari is your mother? The bastard got married and didn't even tell me?"

"Their not married, Dad dint bother ever proposing,"

"Well that's besides the point you've gotta get your ass in gear and find her,"

"I guess so," Ketsuno started walking away slipping a cigarette in his mouth,

"Those things will kill you dumbass,"

"If my parents are any indication I'm too lazy and stubborn to quit,"

"Smartass"

With that Ketsuno headed home and the Hokage of Konoha went back to peeping on women. Ketsuno made it home late, Rikku was already asleep. He stripped on his way to bed and slipped into the covers as he had done every night before. He reached out his hand and lightly touched Rikku's shoulder. Rikku turned over a scowl on her face, she obviously had not had a good day that day, "If I can't cross the line that goes double for you, ya hypocrite,"

Then Ketsuno did something that surprised both him and Rikku, he kissed her his lips gently brushing against hers. He broke the kiss and Rikku tried to talk but Ketsuno cut her off with a devilish grin and a more passionate kiss. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she wrapped one around his neck the other pressed against his chest.

"You just made my day fantastic,"

Ketsuno grinned kissing her along her jaw and then down to her collarbone biting it gently making her moan softly.

"Ketsuno…I," Rikku moaned when Ketsuno hit a very sensitive point on her neck.

"Should I slow down?" Ketsuno grinned.

"Well…it's just, I…"

"Look whose prude now,"

Rikku squeaked at the insult and dove on top of the defenseless Ketsuno pulling him into a ferocious kiss, her top already half off.

END


End file.
